nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nexus Apparitions
The Nexus Apparitions are the caretakers of the Nexus. They came into existence as part of a failsafe set up by The Father in the event that The Son forgot about his mission, which eventually did become a reality one thousand years after its creation. As the caretakers, the Nexus Apparitions watched over the Nexus realm, monitoring each and every universe and timeline connected to it as well as watching over The Son in his travels. History ''Call of Duty: Nexus Arena'' In Call of Duty: Nexus Arena, the Nexus Apparitions serve as NPCs, controlling a team of their Apparitions when fighting against the player in the tutorial. The Apparitions will also sometimes give players advice when losing a battle such as recommending different strategies and Characters. The Final Chapter After Ignotus assumes control of the Nexus, he is able to gain influence over the Nexus Apparitions, turning them into his personal bodyguards for his paradise at the heart of the Nexus. According to The Apparition of The Father, not every Nexus Apparition was influenced by Ignotus. These Nexus Apparitions continued to resist Ignotus and fight against Nexus Apparitions they once called "brothers". They were also tasked by The Father's Apparition to halt Ignotus' plans and while it did not do much, it gave The Apparition enough time to guide The Son through memories of Mr. Tachibana. Appearance The Nexus Apparitions appear wearing clerical clothing as well as having their bold dark eye shadows and wearing a form of cross necklaces. In the Haunted Forest, the Nexus Apparitions take on a much different form; appearing to be more corrupted by The Angel, whom had desired for the Nexus for centuries. After Ignotus became the new ruler of the Nexus, the Apparitions took on a much different form; their appearance consists of a black armor covered with a dark purple tunic decorated in red markings, with clawed gloves, high-heeled boots and a mask resembling a silver goat hiding their faces. Nexus Apparition - Ignotus.png|Full view of the Nexus Apparitions under Ignotus's rule. Unique Apparitions Almost every unique Apparition refused to accept Ignotus as their new leader and all of whom had gathered together to form a "resistance". *Lotus Lotus is a unique Nexus Apparition who appears as a Boss in Boss Rush. His attacks are primarily based around possession. Due to his possession attacks, the only way to damage him is to "down" the player he is currently possessing. Once possessing a player, he inverts their controls and uses their weapons to fire at other players. He'll always make use of anything else the player has in their inventory, such as grenades, secondary weapons and launchers. *Loki Loki is a unique Nexus Apparition who appears as a Boss in Boss Rush. His attacks are primarily based around telekinesis. Unlike Lotus, he does not possess players. As a telekinetic Apparition, he'll summon spiky pillars and toss them at players. Other objects he summons include explosive barrels, flames, impact grenades, bodies and debris. Quotes Trivia *Originally, the Nexus Apparitions were meant to serve as followers or "Acolytes" of the Hive Emperor from the Father's Original Timeline, who had discovered the Nexus and were ordered to seize control of it. This idea, however, was scrapped. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Nexus Arena Category:The Watchman Category:Boss Rush Category:The Final Chapter